User blog:Skyhigh166/Read if you want.
So, we all know about how much drama that has been going on. To me it seems to start from people not liking eachother's opinions or just coming to a dsagreement having to do with the community itself. I'm not trying to start anything with this all, I don't intend to be negative. I'm not speaking to just one side of the community, I'm speaking to all of it. 'This isn't suposed to be negative in any way. '''If it offends you, and you decide to try and start something. I dont care. Its ''my opinion. I have a right to say it. This blog post states my opinion on how I see the community right now. And don't think "Oh, well I haven't done anything" or "These people just beat down on me" Because thats wrong. We all have contributed in a negative way, in some form of fight. And you can't deny it. It's a fact. So, first off. Many fights seem to start with others not liking other's opinions. So, in response to that opinion, there comes an argument. So yes, you don't like that opinion, but how is just a comment suposed to do anything? You can't make someone think the way you want them to. It's their opinion. Simple as that. So what if maybe that person doesn't like you, or just doesn't like an idea. It's how they think. You can't force them to not think how they do. Really, when there is an opinion, there doesn't need to be a bunch of negative things. You are just making their opinion stronger half the time. Conclusion: People's opinions are theirs, just theirs, a simple comment isn't gonna do anything, nevermind drama. You just can't change opinions. Period. Second. If there is so many disagreements on things having to do with the whole community, why don't we just have a vote? Maybe start a confederation along with that. We can just vote, no arguments needed. Third. There is also just fights that might not start with an opinion too. But in practically each fight, there is never a protagonist vs antagonist thing going on. We always are beating on eachother, not really proving anything. Not making oursleves any better. To me it's more of a antagonist vs antagonist thing. In each fight, no one really does much good. We really end up beating on eachother. And like I said you might be thinking "Oh, I'm innocent I haven't done anything to the community" or "These people are always hurting me" But, thats completely wrong. If you say you haven't done anything, you have actually hurt the other side, and really just made them worse and feel bad, which could cause negative effects for those people. Cyber bullying pretty much. And those who say others always beat on them, you most likely have caused this yourself really. In the past maybe you did the above, therefore causing those people to group up and gang on you. Either way, we all have done something to make this place ''worse. ''I have too. In truth I'd say maybe 90% of the people around here have done something negative. Really, these negative effects aren't from other people it's really just how you react to this all, thats what starts these arguments. Again I do not in any way am trying to offend anyone, and if I do, I apologize. This was not mean't to be negative at all. If you decide to state this is offensive, Thats your opinion, I dont care. This is how I think. I'm not pointing any fingers at all, this is to all the community. This is my opinion as a bystander to most of the drama, as I do not participate in most of it. Though I admit I have before. Maybe this is why we don't get very many new members, but whatever. Maybe I haven't been here long enough to understand. Well I guess thats it. There's my opinion. ~Skyleaf Category:Blog posts